


Toth, Water, Lusacan

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Disc Worlds [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Thedas, Exploitation, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: In a parallel universe shady deals in dark corners are the norm in Thedas. Anders and Garrett Hawke find themselves sold to a Tevinter mage. Neither find what they expect in Minrathous. Set before the fifth Blight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Toth: The old god of fire. For my purposes I'm taking this to mean the sun.  
> Water: The people of this world are very adaptable, going where the great river takes them without much fuss.  
> Lusacan: The old god of night. As with Toth this is very vague. Being scared of the dark and all that can happen is pretty common though.
> 
> So for this disc world the people seek the light, adapt well to what's thrown at them and the world riddled with corruption.

Anders quickly pulled on his trousers the moment the door shut behind the customer. He stepped through the curtains and found his watch dog at the back door of the room. Cullen turned his head briefly and motioned him closer. Through the crack they watched the hunters carry in a dark haired young man. From the brief glimpse Anders guessed him in his teens, much older than most of the mages hauled in.

“Go back,” Cullen said softly. “Verna booked you solid for two hours.”

“Again,” Anders whined.

“Go,” he said firmly.

“Yes Ser.”

Cullen shut the door and gripped his arm briefly. “Maybe he’ll volunteer and take some of the overload.”

He nodded and slipped back through the curtain. Anders pushed his trousers down and stepped out of them. Sprawled out on the bed he waited for the next customer and wondered about the boy the hunters had brought. Most mages were around five years old when the hunters turned up with them. He’d been fifteen, escaped from the Circle of Magi on Lake Calenhad. Anders couldn’t wait to see the boy and find out if he was actually an apostate.

As bad as this facility could be the Chantry sanctioned circles were much worse. The things the Templars got away with was bad enough most late comers like him were horrified. Mages that had been there so long they remembered nothing else didn’t understand why he insisted on leaving. The Circle mages were exploited in every manner conceivable. It was bad enough to be imprisoned and put to work with no reward but he drew the line at being forced to sleep with the Templars. The instant his voice cracked for the first time he found himself at the mercy of a high ranking Templar every night.

It took two escapes from the tower before the hunters found him before the Templars did. Life at Highever’s Academy for the Gifted was hard but much fairer than at the Circle. He was taught how to actually use his magic, how to read and write. After they discovered what you were good at they put you to work but unlike the Circle you received coin for your work. Of course nothing in Thedas seemed to be completely lawful and the job Anders found himself with proved it.

On the surface the facility was a combination of orphanage and school. There was a vast underground network however, both figuratively and literally. There were facilities like this one in every major city across Ferelden and likely the other countries as well. The underground halls of the Academy in Highever sprawled all over, connecting different businesses and services into a small empire that would make any king or queen jealous. There was a section that did nothing but forge documents, a store that dealt in nothing but stolen merchandise, a section that sold smuggled lyrium to desperate Templars various taverns and brothels and legal shops.

Anders worked in a brothel. It wasn’t a typical brothel though. The normal one was across town and employed workers that weren’t associated with the Academy. His brothel was on the edge of town, under an innocuous tavern. If you knew who to talk to and had an exorbitant amount of coin to ensure anonymity, you received fifteen minutes with a partner of the same sex.

Homosexual relationships were considered strange and deviant. It wasn’t outright forbidden but nobles caught would be facing ridicule for the rest of their natural lives. Despite the abusive way he’d been introduced to sex Anders found the act enjoyable when he wasn’t being forced. Given the nature of this particular job there weren’t a lot of adults willing to do it so the Academy turned to its students. This position was lucrative and that was enough for some to volunteer for it.

There was a catch however. Anders didn’t know if this was just the Highever clientele or if it was Ferelden in general but men liked their partners young and women like their partners mature. A girl who managed to get this job was set for a very long time. A boy was only acceptable until around the age of twenty or so depending on how young he looked. At the moment there weren’t a lot of students over fifteen but younger than twenty that were adventurous enough to bend over for the clients no matter how much coin you could make doing it.

Being overworked didn’t bother him that much. Two solid hours of sex was tiring however and it made studying for his classes difficult. His strengths were varied but it was his ability with healing magic that his instructors had focused on. It was apparently a very rare talent. Whether it was rare or not didn’t matter to him at all. He enjoyed their choice of focus and wanted to learn whatever else they could teach him.

Mages weren’t they only children brought here. Cullen was no older than he was, kidnapped from one of the Templar training facilities. It was just as likely the boy they’d brought in earlier wasn’t a mage at all. He could still work in this brothel however and Anders fervently hoped he would. Considering how old he was it was actually more likely that he wasn’t a mage. True apostates were rare. Either the Circle got you or the underground got you by any means necessary.

The door opened and he focused on his job. It wasn’t all that hard. Anders knew he was a toy to most of the men that paid for the service. He usually enjoyed himself and Cullen was just behind the curtain ready to step in if the customers got rough in any way. For the next hour and a half six men sated their dark desires with his body. Anders got off twice more and sat in a hot bath afterwards, relaxed but still eager to see the new student.

Wearing only his trousers, his skin pink from the hot water, Anders made his way back to his dorm room in the main building. He didn’t see the new boy that night or the next day. Classes and work took up his time and attention but the dark haired boy was never gone long from his thoughts. The third night he stepped into his room after work and found the second bed had finally been occupied.

The boy that had been brought in sat on the bed across the room. He looked up at Anders’ approach and his brown eyes grew wide at his meagre state of dress. The boy stood and ran a hand through his short black hair nervously. There was a faint shadow of facial hair down his cheeks and on his chin as well as a thin line on his upper lip. The clothes he wore were no different than the plain shirt and trousers every boy was given here but he filled them out better than most of the mages here.

“Hi,” the boy said uncertainly. “I’m Garrett Hawke. They… said you’d show me around.”

“Anders,” he replied cheerfully. “I’d love to…”

“That won’t be necessary young man,” a distinguished voice said from behind him. “Both of you will be accompanying me to the ship.”

The man had an olive complexion and was shorter than the both of them. It didn’t diminish the aura of authority that surrounded him however. He wore actual mages robes but not Ferelden styled mage robes. A staff poked up over his shoulder and a wisp floated around his head, lighting the room better than the lanterns did. Anders swallowed hard and snatched the shirt he’d left on the bed before his work shift.

“Which one is the potential healer?” the man asked as he stepped further into the room.

Anders swallowed hard and backed away from them. Garrett stepped in front of him a little with his fists clenched. Students disappeared from time to time but no one knew where too. He had a sinking feeling they were about to find out. An elf with interesting tattoos stepped around one side of the dark haired stranger and the Headmaster of the school stepped around the other. The elf was frowning as he leaned forward.

“The blonde,” the Headmaster said. “We appropriated him from the Templars that were chasing him a few years ago. The other boy has only been here a few days but our tests revealed he has more potential than most of the other students. He’s also well trained for a young apostate.”

“I am Lucian,” the man said after a slight nod. “Given time I’m sure you’ll find your new home more than satisfying. I cannot have you making a fuss on the way to the docks. You will behave or I will put you to sleep and Fenris here will carry you.”

“Where are we going?” Garrett asked.

“Minrathous,” Lucian said evenly. “Gather your belongings. We leave immediately.”

“I’m sure you’ll be satisfied Master Lucian,” the Headmaster said with a smirk aimed at them.

Lucian looked disgusted for a moment and dropped a coin purse into his outstretched hand. The Headmaster disappeared and Anders stared at the person who had apparently just bought him. Tevinter was supposedly run by mages. It was also supposedly rife with blood magic and slavery. Garrett looked ready to fight the both of them but Anders knew they’d never even make it out of the room.

“Come, come,” Lucian said impatiently. “I have men enough to carry the both of you if you’d like.”

“No,” Anders said quickly shaking his head. “We’ll come quietly. Won’t we Garrett.”

Garrett Hawke nodded after a minute of staring at Lucian and the elf, Fenris. He turned and his tough expression dropped into terror for a second before settling on defiant. Anders gripped his arm for a moment and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring look even though he was as terrified as his new best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The last week and a half had been rough for Garrett Hawke. He’d gone along quietly with the hunters hoping they wouldn’t go back to the farm and find his father and sister. The journey to Highever was long however and some Templars ensured he spent the last leg in a magically induced sleep to keep him from panicking. He wouldn’t have but his captors didn’t consult him on the matter.

After they’d arrived he’d been isolated and tested. In addition to a myriad of abilities tests he was also subjected to medical tests. He’d been poked, prodded and felt up almost everywhere. Embarrassed and feeling like he needed a hot bath he was held in a room by himself for a while then dumped into a dorm room. There were a couple changes of clothes on the bed and he’d been told his roommate would show him around. He was to report to the Headmaster in the morning for his schedule of classes.

Now he found himself chained to his roommate in the largish cabin of the Tevinter mage who’d apparently bought them. The elf seemed to be their new jailer as he was always watching them from the opposite corner. Lucian promised a diet of magebane if either of them used any magic what so ever. Garrett had been ready to rebel on that point but Anders had paled considerably and promised to behave for both of them. If he’d been in the circle like the Headmaster implied Garrett was ready to trust him. His father had terrified him and his sister with stories of the Kirkwall circle.

Even though they were prisoners the trip to Minrathous would have been pleasant if the rocking of the ship weren’t doing awful things to his stomach. It was mild to begin with but a few days had passed and it had gotten progressively worse. Garrett lay on his side, his head pillowed on Anders’ thigh. They were on top of the thin blanket they’d been given for bedding. Their connected wrists, his right and Anders’ left, both rested on his side. He could feel Anders rub his fingers every now and then.

In an effort to help him Anders had surreptitiously tried magic to stop the raging in his stomach. It was unsuccessful. The elf had immediately opened the door and spoke with someone on the other side. Garrett was concerned but there was little he could do. Anders hadn’t tried again. Not long after Lucian came through the door. Anders tensed and if he felt any better Garrett would have too. As it was all he could do was watch.

Lucian spoke to their jailer for a moment then strode slowly over to them. Garrett wasn’t about to move and Anders seemed disinclined to disturb him so they watched nervously as Lucian stopped in front of them. After a moment he knelt, a hand hovering over Garrett. With the back of his hand he felt Garrett’s cheek then his forehead. Garrett felt his fingers run back through his hair. It seemed far too familiar for his liking but he remained still and silent.

“Your efforts have yielded no results,” Lucian said looking directly at Anders.

“How did…” Anders began in shock. “Err… I mean… no it didn’t help.”

“You are both ignorant of proper etiquette,” Lucian said with an indulgent smile. “I will overlook this breach. You are to call me Master Lucian.”

“Yes Master Lucian,” Anders said softly.

His smile lost a little of its fakeness and he ruffled Anders long hair. Anders’ hand tightened on Garrett’s but like he had, Anders remained still and silent.

“There will be plenty of time to teach you how to be civilized,” Lucian continued. “You will both have a variety of tutors when we arrive home but let’s begin a few lessons now. I’m sure you’re aware that it is best to fix the cause of an illness or injury. That is not always effective. Sea sickness is a prime example.”

“Master Lucian,” Anders said cautiously. He continued when he wasn’t reprimanded. “Are you a healer?”

“I have some ability,” Lucian replied evenly. “If your files are correct I haven’t the glimmer of talent you possess. Garrett’s file also indicates a substantial ability for healing but again, nowhere near your potential.” His hand hovered over Garrett’s head as he continued. “Sea sickness is an imbalance here. Magic won’t affect it.” His hand moved down and hovered over his stomach. “Nausea is a symptom but magic can fix that. Focus your spell here Anders. Feel his discomfort and ease it.”

“Yes Master Lucian,” Anders murmured.

Garrett closed his eyes and felt the warmth of Anders’ magic. His churning gut eased to a slow roll and then blessed stillness. He sighed heavily in relief. The fingers were back on his cheek for a moment then disappeared.

“Try to sleep Garrett,” Lucian said. “I’ll see about getting you up to the deck for a bit. That will help you regain your equilibrium. You have permission to heal him again if needed Anders.”

“Yes Master Lucian,” they said nearly at the same time.

They watched Lucian cross the room and talk to the elf again. A minute or so after he left Anders growled and Garrett’s arm jerked upwards. Anders growled again and he used his other hand to comb his hair back into place.

“I swear if he makes me sleep in his bed escape will be sooner rather than later,” he snarled.

“Hush,” Garrett said as he squeezed his hand. “The elf…”

“The elf can tell _Master Lucian_ that I won’t be violated again. I escaped the Templars and I can escape him.”

“Unlikely,” the elf snorted. “Master Lucian is powerful but fair. My name is Fenris.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Garrett said somewhat sarcastically as he struggled to sit. “I’m not thrilled with the idea of… that… either.”

“You are both pretty enough to be body slaves but that is also unlikely,” Fenris said evenly. “The Master seems to like young women.”

“Why are you being so chatty all of a sudden,” Anders asked suspiciously.

“I’ve been given leave to be,” Fenris replied flatly. “I am also to report on what’s said.”

Anders harrumphed and fell silent, staring daggers at Fenris. Garrett sighed and leaned against him. Silence reigned again like it had from the beginning of this trip. He didn’t mind the quiet. It would have been better without the hostility of his human pillow or the cold gaze of their watch dog. His eyes slid shut and after a while he drifted off to sleep.

*

Fenris squatted after Anders grew tired of glaring at him and his eyes slipped closed. They appeared to be sleeping but he watched them like he’d been ordered to. He settled in to wait for new orders or for someone else to take his place. It wasn’t his place to question his Master but he thought this purchase was questionable. There were already a few well trained healers among his slaves and the blonde’s attitude would eventually get him dead or see his mind broken beyond repair. His former master would have done both. He shook his head slightly. Fenris had been forbidden to talk of his former master and he tried not to even think of the man.

The two mages shifted positions in their sleep. Fenris stood to stretch his legs and continued to watch. He had no idea how much time had passed when the door opened. Lucian looked to the sleeping mages before turning to him. Without being prompted to Fenris relayed the short conversation earlier to him.

“Do what you can to ease his fear Fenris,” Lucian said softly after a moment.

“Yes Master,” Fenris replied.

Master Lucian lifted his chin so that Fenris was looking into his eyes. Fenris tensed at this breach of etiquette. He struggled to maintain eye contact because that’s what his current master wanted. The fear his former master had instilled was a living thing inside of him however. It screamed and ranted at him to drop and beg for mercy but he held firm. Lucian smiled and patted his cheek lightly. Fenris dropped his eyes as was proper, happy that he hadn’t faltered this time.

“Remember that fear Fenris,” Lucian said. “Anders feels it the same as you do. Think of what a misery your life would be if I hadn’t won the duel.”

Fenris shuddered involuntarily and Lucian stroked his cheek lightly.

“That’s what life is for my brothers and sisters in the southern circles.” Lucian turned him towards his newest acquisitions, both sleeping peacefully. “Gain their trust Fenris. Learn to trust them with your very life.”

“Yes Master,” Fenris whispered. He couldn’t help but wonder what his master had planned for the two mages and what his part in it would be.

“Sleep Fenris,” Lucian said. “They won’t cause trouble on the ship.”

He watched Lucian disrobe from the corner of his eye. When his master was under the covers Fenris moved his pallet in between the bed and the two young mages. Master might feel comfortable with them unrestrained but he didn’t. Until his fate became tied to whatever Lucian had planned for them Fenris would protect him. It was the very least he could do for the man that had saved him from his former master.


	3. Chapter 3

Every moment on the deck of the ship for the last few days had been spent gawking at the city that drew steadily nearer. Now that they were actually in the city all those lessons on how not to act like a country bumpkin fled his mind at the majesty around him. Stone buildings rose all around, carved with runes around doorways and at the top of fluted columns. Anders didn’t know exactly what stone they were made of but some of the structures almost gleamed in the midday sun.

The streets were wide and paved with smooth cobblestones. Lanterns hung from decorative posts placed at regular intervals. Trees that he’d never seen before grew in decorative clumps with flowers in bloom around the base. Next to him Garrett’s mouth hung open as he too tried to take in the grandeur that was Minrathous, their new home. The people bustling along the streets fascinated him just as much as the buildings did. Clothing was colorful and made of thin fabric. There were bare spots of skin nearly everywhere he looked. It wasn’t at all like the plain leather and fur he was used to. Anders felt the sting of a phantom switch across his rear end and barely managed to hold in a yelp. Garrett’s mouth snapped shut with a click of his teeth.

Lucian didn’t say a single word ahead of them. Behind them Fenris was ghostlike but Anders was positive he’d be laughing inside. In the long weeks aboard the ship they discovered the elf had a personality when no one else was around. Garrett squeezed his hand briefly and Anders smoothed his features as much as he could.

Neither of them were sure if they were slaves or not. Lucian didn’t treat them like he did Fenris or the other soldiers but they were not exactly treated as students either. Garrett had compared his attitude to his parents when his twin brother and sister were being difficult. The thought of being considered an unruly child did nothing for his temper but he did his best to control it. Most of their lessons had been on how not to act like uncouth barbarians but sometimes there were magical ones. Anders had learned more from Lucian than he had the last two months in Highever. Whatever they were it was in their best interests to keep Lucian happy.

Their journey through Minrathous continued in a carriage. Anders kept to his seat but stared out the window. Buildings packed together gradually gave way to individual homes that were a good distance apart. Most were surrounded by a wall with guards at the gates. He couldn’t see much of the grounds behind the walls but the buildings looked as fancy as those he’d seen in the city. The gates their carriage pulled up to and through, was made of regular stone. The house wasn’t made of the gleaming stone but it was significantly whiter and smoother than anything he’d seen in Ferelden.

People poured out of the double doors before the carriage stopped moving. A lot of elves hurried to the back where the luggage was stored. Some moved to the front to take care of the horses. Anders followed Lucian out with Garrett holding tightly to his hand. They were ignored by nearly everyone as they followed him into the house. The first room stopped him in pure awe.

An expensive looking crystal chandelier hung from the tiled ceiling. The floor was a mosaic that depicted a dragon. Paintings and tapestries hung from the walls of the gigantic foyer. Delicate vases sat on tables made of a dark wood he’d never seen before. Decorative statuettes and other ornaments dotted the room on tables or on shelves. This one room looked more expensive than the whole of the Highever Academy. A gentle push on his shoulder from behind reminded him that he wasn’t supposed to be gawking and he shuffled forward out of the doorway, tugging Garrett’s hand a little to get him moving as well.

Unsure exactly where he was supposed to be going, Anders stopped in an out of the way spot where they hopefully wouldn’t break anything. The noise of many running feet drew his attention and a herd of children emerged from an arch that led deeper into the house. The oldest looked around their age and the youngest was an excited toddler in her arms. The other four ranged in age between them. An elven woman he assumed was a nanny followed close behind the group. She was very pregnant and positively thrilled to see Lucian. He knelt to greet the smaller children and Anders’ attention was again diverted to another new face.

“The lady of the house,” Fenris murmured from behind when she veered in their direction. “ _Mistress_ Minerva.”

She also had olive skin and dark hair. Her eyes were dark and her lips full. Anders thought she was attractive for an older woman but he recognized the look on her face. He’d seen that expression on a lot of men right before they stuck their pricks in his ass. It was directed mostly at Garrett and he stepped forward a little to tug his younger companion behind him. Anders bowed when she stopped in front of them, Garrett and Fenris no doubt doing the same thing behind him. He was careful not to look directly in her eyes just in case they were slaves.

“You don’t look Fereldan,” she said softly raising his chin.

“I’m Anders,” he said pulling away. “I was raised in Ferelden.”

She reached past him and said, “You are definitely Fereldan.”

He felt a tug on his arm as Garrett backed away from her. “I’m only half barbarian, Mistress. My mother is a Marcher.”

Anders stepped a little further in front of Garrett and tried to not show his growing irritation.

“You both need manners,” she said with an unsettling smirk. “I’d be happy to teach you.”

“They are children Minerva,” Lucian said coldly as he walked over to join them. “Leave them alone.”

“Jealous Darling?” she asked mockingly. “Did you want them for yourself?”

“Hardly,” Lucian sneered. He stepped in between her and Anders, the toddler he carried babbling happily in his arms. His voice was low and fierce when he continued. “If my preferences fell that direction, I’d want a man. Not boys barely old enough to grow hair and whose voices have yet to drop.”

That struck a couple of nerves but Anders bit the end of his tongue to keep quiet. Minerva wasn’t pleased either and she didn’t bother to hide it. She folded her arms under her bosom and met his cold stare with a frigid one. Anders was positive the temperature had dropped a few degrees before the toddler grew uncomfortable and started fussing. Minerva smirked as she twiddled her fingers.

“Welcome home dear husband,” she said as she turned and strutted back through the arch.

“Not a loving relationship I guess,” Garrett muttered.

Garrett yelped immediately and Lucian gave him a flat look. “Fenris, take them to their room. I’ll be along shortly.”

“Yes Master,” Fenris said evenly.

Lucian walked back over to the now snickering group of children. Fenris slipped past them and waved for them to follow. He only looked back once to make sure they were. The mosaic of the foyer gave way to normal tile in the hallways. The décor he saw as they rushed through was just as lavish as that in the foyer however. The small room that Fenris led them to was dull in comparison. The walls were bare and the only furniture was two small beds and a wardrobe that sat between them. It was windowless and he didn’t see any lanterns or candle holders anywhere.

Anders sighed heavily as he sunk down on one of the beds. “Watch yourself around her Garrett. She wants in your pants. Apparently everyone likes boys.”

“I was afraid of that,” Garrett said with a shudder as he sat. “To be perfectly honest, I’d rather have to sleep with _him_. I might enjoy it a little.”

“Not into girls?” Anders asked feeling a little hopeful. Garrett was definitely the sort of barbarian he wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with.

Color crept into Garrett’s cheeks and he shrugged. “Whenever we went into town Bethany always ended up listening to the sisters in the Chantry. I always ended watching the Templars outside with Carver. I… wasn’t interested in their swordplay though.”

“Well you’re in good company at least.” Anders smiled and bumped his shoulder. “Templars are generally much handsomer than most of the men that I had sex with.”

“You aren’t…” Garrett said in shock. “What?”

“I worked in a brothel for the Academy. One of the secret ones where perverts paid a lot of coin to take advantage of boys.”

“Wow. I had no idea there were things like that in big cities. I’ve lived on a farm most of my life. The furthest I’ve gone is tugging off while thinking of our seasonal farmhand.”

“If you wish to stay a virgin,” Fenris interjected. “Make it known you prefer men. Mistress Minerva has… many questionable tastes but she respects that and will not force you.”

“Should I be offended by that?” Garrett asked frowning.

“I wouldn’t be,” said Anders with a smirk. “I think it’s more that she’s over twice our age than your looks. Believe me, you are… very desirable.”

Garrett turned red to the top of his ears. He squeezed Anders’ hand and spoke to Fenris at the door. “It’s not… wise… to advertise the fact that you like men if you are a man.”

“That’s why the brothel I worked at was so popular,” Anders added. “They paid the coin for the assurance of secrecy.”

“It works,” said Fenris evenly. “Master Lucian gave me this advice himself when he won me. No one will look twice.”

“I think I like it here already,” said Garrett.

Anders couldn’t tell if he was joking or if he was serious and shrugged. “I want to know if I’m a slave first.”

“You are not,” Lucian said as he appeared behind Fenris. The elf moved out of his way quickly. “You are my apprentices. I expect you to be studious. There is much you must learn.”

“Master Lucian,” Garrett said hesitantly. “She… Mistress Minerva made me…”

“We have our differences but she is my wife and you need to be polite,” Lucian interrupted. “She will be one of your tutors Garrett and I expect you to learn from her, not indulge her despicable desires.”

“Yes Master Lucian,” he said softly.

“Come along,” Lucian said briskly. “We’ll get those manacles off and fit you both for apprentice robes. Then you can bathe and Fenris will show you around the house. Garrett, I understand you were taken from your family?”

“Not exactly,” Garrett said. “I went with the hunters so they wouldn’t find my father and my sister. They’re mages too, Master.”

“Write to them. I will see it delivered.” Lucian gripped his shoulder briefly. “I’d be beside myself with worry if one of mine went missing.”

“Thank you Master Lucian.”

Garrett’s grateful relief was palpable. It almost made Anders take the man at his word. Nothing was ever free however and just what Lucian wanted of them was still a mystery. 


	4. Chapter 4

After being attacked by two elves with measuring tapes they were shown around the immense house. Even though the shackles had been removed Garrett found himself staying close to Anders anyway. Fenris’ quiet presence was also welcomed. He barely knew either of them but he knew them better than anyone else in the house. The bathing chamber they were to use was bigger than the room he shared with his brother back home in Lothering. Neither of them were done gawking at the absurdly large room when another elf politely prodded them for their clothing. 

Anders disrobed quickly, without a hint of modesty, and continued with his exploration. Garrett was now more interested in his companion than the room and was reluctant to take his clothes off. That he’d been instantly attracted to Anders in the moments before they’d been secreted away from the facility in Highever came roaring back to the front of his mind as he stared. It was easy to see why he’d been employed at a brothel. Anders was lean but fit, his rear pleasantly rounded, and more hair around front than what he currently had. The sight was doing things down there and Garrett wasn’t keen on letting either of the others seeing it.

The elf murmured something and shifted impatiently. Rather than get her into trouble Garrett stripped quickly and hopped into the hot water. A glance at his companions showed Fenris was just as unaffected by it as he was about everything else but Anders was smiling. He didn’t say anything however. Garrett hoped the hot water would mask the flush he could feel on his cheeks as he dipped below the surface.

His problem softened as they soaped and rinsed and washed a couple of weeks’ worth of filth from their hair. The towels they dried off with and wrapped around themselves were thick and fluffy and large enough to be a small blanket. Garrett was finding the opulence around him unbelievable. From the few stories his mother had told him she had given these sorts of things up for his father. It was mind boggling that, if things had been different, he could have grown up in a similar environment rather than on a farm in Ferelden.

Back in their room they found their wardrobe now filled with mage robes. In a couple of small dressers that had been added they found small clothes, socks, tights and a few things Garrett had no idea what they were for never mind what they were called. Their meager possessions were on the beds along with a small pack that was set on the floor with what looked like the bed roll they’d been given on the ship.

Getting into the robes took quite a bit of assistance from Fenris. Garrett felt uncomfortable with all the skin he was showing. The skirt made him the most nervous. He’d seen shorter on the way here but just below the knee was still a little too short in his barbarian opinion. It didn’t help that the tights ended mid-thigh and the small clothes were very form fitting. The back had left a diamond shaped patch of skin showing on his lower back and a triangle shaped patch on his stomach, the point at his belly button. His arms were completely bare except for two silver bands tied around the upper part.

Anders was dressed in the same sort of robes and they suited him much better. It was sending blood south again and Garrett hoped he’d get used to the sight quickly. It didn’t help that Anders obviously liked the clothing and was showing off. On their way elsewhere Garrett hung back and watched his feet to calm down again.

There was some time before they were expected for dinner and Garrett settled in the large library to write to his family. Anders wandered through the shelves and Fenris stood by the door. He didn’t know how much to tell them or even if it would be sent as he’d written it. It was hard to completely trust a man that had given another coin in exchange for him and Anders. All he’d learned on board the ship was good incentive to remain and being told they were apprentices rather than slaves also gave him some peace of mind. In the end he wrote the whole story out for them and hoped they would actually get it.

Dinner was nerve wrecking. Mistress Minerva clearly approved of the clothing he was given and her leering was very unsettling. He focused on the good manners that were expected of him. Lucian watched them and the children he’d seen earlier with equal intensity. He seemed distant and cold to his wife however. There were two others at the table wearing the same type of robes that he and Anders now did. While they sat on Lucian’s side the other two were on her side of the large table.

The two girls looked like they might be a little older than he was. They were done and dismissed first however and left immediately. Since their robes were the same he figured they were also apprentices. There would be plenty of time to meet and get to know them. Considering the cool relationship between Lucian and his wife it was just as likely they’d be kept separate. Right now he had no patience for a potential rivalry. Keeping an eye on Minerva took up most of his attention.

After dinner they were informed the rest of the night was theirs to do whatever they wished with. Lessons would begin bright and early the next morning. Both he and Anders agreed spending it in their room, away from the adults in the house, was best. They made the journey quietly but quickly and found Fenris seated on the pallet he’d noticed earlier. The elf barely looked up at them. He continued to inspect the ridiculously large sword that he always seemed to have. They exchanged a look and both sat on the bed furthest from him.

“Stupid skirt,” Garrett muttered as he tried to get comfortable.

“I like it,” Anders said smugly. “Too bad she liked it too. She was staring at you quite a lot.”

“I know,” said Garrett miserably. “I can’t imagine how those two ended up with six children.”

“None of those children are hers,” Fenris interjected looking up from his sword. “Master Lucian did sire them all however.”

“Really?” Garrett exclaimed. “Wow.”

“Who is the mother then,” Anders asked after a moment of thought.

“I believe each of them has a different mother.”

“Andraste’s knickers,” Anders said softly. “No wonder she’s so cold.”

Garrett thought of having five siblings, each with a different mother and shuddered. His mother would never have stood for that. “Are all Tevinter families like this?”

“Not in my experience,” Fenris answered.

“So we got lucky to be bought by a Magister who can’t keep it in his pants but claims the children he produces,” Anders said frowning slightly.

“And whose wife likes _much_ younger… men,” Garrett added.

“You _are_ lucky,” Fenris said fiercely.

“How lucky we are remains to be seen,” Garrett said irritably. “And just how much of this conversation will he hear? You’re still our watch dog.”

Fenris frowned and said, “Master Lucian wants me to stay with you. If you wish to know his plans you may ask him yourself.”

“Are we ever going to have some privacy?” Garrett asked flatly. “Or are you going to tell him everything you see about us?”

“I will tell him what I must,” Fenris said after a moment. “Think of me as a body guard rather than a snitch. Tevinter is full of evil people and whatever his plans for you are, they require you alive and possessed of all your wits.”

“Well that’s sort of comforting,” Anders said. “If you’re going to be here with us where are you going to sleep?”

“The floor,” Fenris said. “Like I usually do.

Garrett leaned closer to Anders and whispered, “We should let him have that bed and we’ll both sleep on this one.”

Anders looked stunned for a moment then grinned. “They’ll catch us at some point. It would look like we’re together.”

“I don’t mind,” Garrett said positive he was turning red. “Besides, it’s not like we haven’t been sleeping on each other the whole way here.”

“Fair point,” said Anders as he leaned against the headboard.

“Take the other bed Fenris,” Garrett said as evenly as he could. The elf looked up at them, mouth hanging open in shock. “What’s wrong? Have you never slept in a bed before?”

Fenris shook his head and frowned. “That… Not that I remember. Will you…”

“Relax,” Garrett said surprised at how flustered the normally unflappable elf was. “Anders and I are sleeping on this bed. Use it or don’t it doesn’t matter.”

His eyes moved between them for a moment and settled on Garrett. Fenris nodded briefly and went back to his sword. Garrett shook his head and turned his attention back to Anders. The future didn’t look very bleak at the moment and he wanted to get to know his companion better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been focusing most of my attention on an original project lately and that's why nothing has been updated in a while. I plan on completing this and Kellion at least but updates might be a little sporadic.
> 
> I would like to remind you of the Underage warning and also a trigger warning for **mentions of past rape/non-con** and add **child abuse** for good measure.

Anders only had a couple of magic tutors. He spent most of his time with the house healer. Garrett spent a small portion of the day with him learning the basics. His other tutor was an elemental expert. Garrett spent the couple hours of this class with him as well. There was also a tutor that was supposed to improve their general education. The other two girls were apprentices of Minerva. Anders only saw them when he was with the elemental magic tutor. Not only were they both older neither seemed to share their mistress’ interest in Ferelden. Neither of them were openly hostile but they were quick to brag and altogether too arrogant about everything. Garrett complained about them frequently. 

For the first few days Fenris didn’t seem to know where he was supposed to be. After a couple days of trying to stay with both of them he started following Garrett when they weren’t together. Anders was silently happy their shadow had attached to Garrett and not him. He didn’t exactly like the elf but dealt with him because he had to. Fenris also knew a lot more about Tevinter and Master Lucian.

Since he’d been on his own from the age of twelve Anders was confident he could handle anything that was thrown at him. Naïve wasn’t a word he’d use to describe Garrett but he was far too trusting. Taking people at face value was dangerous as they always seemed to have an ulterior motive. Fenris was suspicious of everything. It was a nice balance and Anders hoped Garrett would be fine with the elf always at his back.

They saw Lucian regularly throughout the day but Anders didn’t see Minerva very often. Garrett saw her every day. Since elven slaves made sure they were awake for breakfast and classes neither the Lord nor the Lady of the house had caught them sleeping in the same bed. Anders suspected Lucian knew of Garrett’s preferences but hadn’t said anything for some reason. There was no way he didn’t know that Anders enjoyed the company of men. It would have been in the files from the Highever facility that he worked in a same sex brothel. Considering the scene Lucian had made the day they arrived Anders was amazed he hadn’t done anything to protect either of them from his wife.

Evenings after supper was the only time they had to themselves. Of course Fenris was never very far away but Anders did his best to ignore him. Most of their alone time was spent in their room but they spent a fair amount in the library. Sometimes the tomes of magic had too big a pull to ignore. The girls were there quite often. There was generally a lot of room between them however.

The library was popular tonight. Anders was ignoring mostly everyone in favor of the book in front of him. Garrett sat next to him engrossed in a different book. Fenris was by the door as usual and Minerva’s apprentices were on the other side of the large room. Lucian was also in the room, searching for a specific tome in his library. When Garrett scooted his chair closer Anders looked up to see Minerva enter. He was immediately annoyed. She hadn’t given up on getting Garrett into her bed despite his constant deflecting.

She leered on the way by and Garrett was pointedly staring at the book in front of him. Anders watched her all the way by, not bothering to hide his annoyance with her. Their eyes met and she smirked. He frowned and scooted over in his seat, closer to Garrett. He tried to focus back on his book and bumped Garrett’s arm. Without thinking he put his arm around Garrett’s back. Everything was quiet for a while.

“Anders,” Garrett whispered. “Come on.”

His book was shut and Anders closed his and followed Garrett to the shelves. The library at Kinloch Hold had been immense. The school library in Highever had been pathetic in comparison. Master Lucian’s collection wasn’t quite as large as the one at the tower but it dwarfed the one at Highever. It was housed in one very large room of the house. The center of the room was dedicated to reading and study and that was where most everyone was. Anders followed Garrett to a section that didn’t have anything to do with what they’d been reading but was a little secluded.

Garrett carefully propped his book on a shelf. He took Anders’ book and propped it on the shelf as well. Anders was slightly confused as he watched this process. It cleared up when Garrett placed his shaking hands on Anders’ shoulders. From the day they arrived Anders suspected Garrett was attracted to him. Innocent was also not a word he’d ever use to describe Garrett Hawke. Inexperienced was however.

When it came to sex Anders had plenty of experience. If it wasn’t forced or paid for Anders had no idea what led up to it. He was perfectly willing to find out because he was very attracted to Garrett. It was clear that Garrett either had no idea what to do next or was too petrified to go any further however. Anders didn’t mind taking the lead but he was wary of going too fast. His first experience was extremely unpleasant and he had no wish to do that to someone else.

He cautiously put his hands on Garrett’s hips, a leading but relatively safe area. Anders pulled him closer until their chests touched. Garrett sucked his bottom lip between his teeth but didn’t pull away. Slowly Anders tilted his head and moved closer. Rather than pull away Garrett met him and their lips touched briefly. A thrill shivered its way down his body and lodged firmly in his crotch. Kissing was simply not done when you slept with a Templar and the only way someone paid for his lips was if they were around a cock. He wanted more.

Judging from the way Garrett’s grip moved from his shoulders to his neck and the back of his head he also wanted to continue. Their lips met again, a little more firmly than before and not as brief. Garrett’s mouth was open slightly the third time and Anders impulsively pushed his tongue through the small gap. There was only a small surprised moan but no resistance from Garrett. Another shiver worked its way down his body and Anders slid his hands around Garrett’s back, holding them closer together.

The growing bulge he could feel encouraged him and Anders pushed his tongue further in. There was little doubt that Garrett felt him getting hard as well. Their tongues slid together and they held onto each other like they were afraid the other would disappear. Anders was now thoroughly worked up and wanted more than what they were currently doing. He was still reluctant without a clear signal from Garrett however. They were breathing heavily when he broke the kiss and both of them tensed when they heard clapping from not far away.

Anders whipped around when Garrett released him. Completely mortified Garrett hid behind him, fingers worked into the armhole of his robes and forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. He stood there and watched Minerva slowly clap a few more times. She gave him a thorough once over and smiled at his obvious arousal. Anders felt his cheeks heat up but stood his ground.

“I believe it’s time for you both to retire to your room,” she said evenly.

“Yes Mistress Minerva,” Anders said evenly. “Our apologies.”

“Quite alright,” she said. “You might want to find a better hiding spot however. Off you go.”

She made a shooing gesture and Anders turned slowly, letting Garrett collect himself. He took his partner’s hand and they walked to their room like nothing had happened. With the door to their room safely shut behind Fenris Garrett flopped onto their bed and heaved a huge sigh. Anders sat next to his hips and watched him scrub his face. Fenris was near silent behind them.

Still aroused despite the interruption Anders traced the bare patch of skin on Garrett’s belly and wondered why he had suddenly wanted to explore each other in the library. In the bath or in bed would have been best for not getting caught. They’d have an audience no matter where it happened because Fenris was never far away.

“I’m sorry Anders,” Garrett said miserably. “I didn’t think. Your arm around me just felt so nice I wanted more.”

“Oh don’t worry about me,” Anders said with a grin. “Any chance at hiding ended for me when I took that job at the brothel. I don’t care if they know.”

“I didn’t want them to know,” Garrett muttered. “It’s our business not theirs.”

“I understand,” Anders said softly. He tucked his fingers under the fabric at the flat side of the open triangle and leaned forward a bit. Garrett was chewing on his bottom lip again and Anders resisted the urge to kiss him. “If you want more, we’re going to have an audience. And you know he’ll tell Lucian.”

Garrett winced and nodded. After a moment he tucked one arm under his head and the other was cautiously set high on Anders’ thigh. Anders insides fluttered in a pleasant way and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. There was definitely something to not simply rolling over and having a cock stuffed up your rear.

“Being watched doesn’t bother you?” Garrett asked.

Anders looked over his shoulder and found Fenris intently and openly tracking the conversation. He shook his head and turned back to Garrett. “All the boys who worked at the brothel had watchers.”

“Really?” Garrett said in surprise.

“They were protecting their investment,” Fenris said.

“Exactly,” said Anders. “Finding boys willing to let old men fuck them was quite a task. There were many risks but we were paid handsomely. The watchers were there to make sure we were safe.”

“I’m not sure if I could do that,” Garrett said. “Don’t get me wrong I’m really interested in sex but… a stranger? And someone watching me?” He shuddered and shook his head.

“The coin was enough to lure me in,” Anders said with a shrug. “I wasn’t pure anyway so why not. I found the watch dogs rather comforting.”

“Pure?” said Garrett in confusion.

“A virgin.” Anders rubbed his stomach and smiled. “Like you.”

His cheeks turned red but his hand rose a little higher on Anders’ thigh. He wished Garrett’s hand was under his skirt rather than on top of it. Anders still wasn’t sure just how far Garrett was willing to go and had no idea how to find out without simply asking. Rather than press him Anders continued petting the bare skin at his stomach and hoped his hand moved just a little further up. Fenris’ soft voice froze him however.

“How young were you?”

He turned a little more fully, his hand braced on the bed next to Garrett’s leg. What he saw in those normally hard chips of jade wasn’t what he expected. Fenris buried his emotions even when it was just the three of them. To see even the smallest hint of horrified understanding made him wonder just what the elf had been through.

“Thirteen or fourteen,” Anders said softly after a moment. “I don’t remember exactly.”

Fenris closed his eyes and turned away slightly. Garrett was sitting up when Anders turned back to him. He was surprised to find more horrified understanding. Especially from an apostate who’d never set foot in a circle.

“My father escaped from the Kirkwall circle,” Garrett said quietly. “His stories gave Bethy and me nightmares for years. Anders… I’m so sorry.”

Awkward silence descended and Anders smirked as he shrugged. “You didn’t do it. I was thoroughly enjoying myself when she interrupted us.”

There was a snort from behind and Garrett shook his head a little before smiling. “Well that’s good to know,” he said sounding amused.

“Mistress Minerva will leave you alone now,” Fenris said evenly.

“Wonderful,” Garrett said flatly. “It’s still none of her business.”

“Feel free to fool around,” Fenris said seriously. “I will not volunteer the information to either of them. Also, nothing said this night shall be repeated.”

Withholding any information could get Fenris in a lot of trouble. Anders turned and smiled as he said, “Thank you.”

Fenris nodded slightly and scooted forward so he could lie back on the bed. Anders stood with Garrett and they stripped to their small clothes. He got under the thin sheet while Garrett turned off the mage light they’d been given. Serious conversation side track aside, he was still very aroused. Since the object of his desire was now lying a short distance in front of him having a quiet wank was out of the question.

“Garrett,” Anders whispered. “Would you mind if… err… can I… uh…”

This sort of thing was normally taken care of in the bath, where the other two likely knew what was going on but couldn’t really see you doing it. Anders was glad the room was dark because he knew he was blushing furiously. Garrett turned over and Anders felt a hand at his hip. Fingers pushed at the waist band and his stomach flipped around as he sucked in a noisy breath. They disappeared briefly but came back quickly.

“May I…” Garrett said. He was almost too quiet to hear.

“Yes,” Anders breathed without knowing exactly what he was agreeing too.

Trembling fingers pulled down his small clothes. His stiff member sprang free and was covered up again almost immediately when Garrett let go of his small clothes. Anders was almost as nervous as he scooted a little closer. He leaned in and tilted his head. Their lips met briefly and Garrett’s fingers were back under the waistband of his small clothes. This time they were carefully tucked under his balls. Having Garrett’s hands on his naughty bits was definitely the highlight of the night.

Anders reached for Garrett’s small clothes and he jumped slightly when his fingers brushed against his stomach. Garrett took a shaky breath and nodded just enough for Anders to feel it in the inky blackness of the room. Fingers wrapped around his length and Anders paused. Not many of his clients truly cared about his pleasure and this too was a relatively new experience. He hoped for many more to come as he carefully pulled down Garrett’s small clothes and tucked them under his balls.


	6. Chapter 6

Master Lucian’s conservatory was always bright and sunny. Most of the greenery had been brought to the mainland from Seheron. The brightly colored flowers were beautiful but Fenris didn’t like them. His memory from before the markings was mostly gone but those flowers brought up an inexplicable dread within him. Fenris ignored them and followed the trail of clothing to the sunniest area of the conservatory.

This area was used occasionally to entertain guests. There were four comfortable easy chairs around a small table but Fenris knew he’d be a little further in. The chaise still had a wonderful view of the grounds out of two of the glass walls. It was unlikely that there would be anyone unauthorized on the grounds of the estate to spy on Lucian through those glass walls. Fenris still thought it was an unnecessary risk. It was not his place to question however.

Normally he’d be with one of the servants but today Master Lucian was with a woman he thought was the daughter of a high ranking Magister. Brown hair cascaded halfway down her bare back. She was straddling Lucian’s lap and both were completely naked. He couldn’t tell exactly who the woman was but he was positive Master had made sure he couldn’t. Loyalty was a luxury he couldn’t afford to count on from a slave won in a duel. It was prudent but unnecessary.

Neither of them acknowledged him as he knelt nearby. Fenris lowered his face enough to appear subservient but not enough that he couldn’t see what was going on around him. The woman rose then settled, her hands coming to rest on Lucian’s chest. They rose to his shoulders as he sat up, one arm around her waist. The other rested on her breast, no doubt toying with her nipple. She buried her face in his neck and Fenris was positive he could hear her kissing or sucking.

“Report,” Lucian said evenly.

“They grow closer Master,” Fenris said. “Neither seems displeased with the opportunities Master has given them. They do not trust you, nor do they trust me.”

“I’m not important.” Lucian paused to suck on her earlobe. “It is you whom they must trust.”

“Master,” Fenris said. He swallowed hard and continued, pleased his voice didn’t give away his fear. "You told me to do whatever was necessary. I have… promised them to keep certain things… private.”

“I see.” Lucian’s hands moved to her rear and pulled her up. He sighed as she began moving sinuously atop him. “Then you must be true to your word. They will have need of your blade.”

“Perhaps if I could reassure them that Master has no ill intentions for them…”

“In time Fenris.” The woman’s breathing got heavier and Master encouraged her to continue. The steadiness of Master Lucian’s voice when he continued surprised Fenris a little. “Find out where the other half of our barbarian called home.”

“Yes Master.”

“Return to your duties.”

“Yes Master.”

Fenris wondered who was paying for the tryst and what the ultimate goal was as he hurried off. Master Lucian wasn’t faithful to his wife and made no secret of the fact. He was pretty sure Lucian had slept with most of the female maid staff and a few of the kitchen staff as well as the nanny of his children. With so many to sate his apatite this was surely part of a plot. Fenris filed the information away in his head and turned his thoughts to how he might get the information Master wanted.

The simplest way would be to ask. Garrett was far more trusting than Anders but he was wary. After learning a small bit of the abuse Anders had suffered his standoffish attitude made a lot more sense. It seemed the people who ran the southern circles were a lot like his former Master as Lucian had claimed. Earning Anders’ trust would be as difficult as learning to trust him would be.

*

Anders ran into Fenris on the way to the training arena. He was surprised the elf wasn’t already there with Garrett. His training time with Mistress Minerva was right before the elemental expert that taught both of them. Since there was likely only one thing that would have taken him from Garrett’s side Anders glanced over his shoulder and frowned.

“More nefarious planning?” Anders muttered.

“If Master Lucian tells me his plans you will be the first I inform,” he murmured irritably.

“So what did he want?” Anders asked. “Besides knowing what we’ve been up to.”

“He wishes to know where Garrett’s mother is from,” said Fenris after a moment.

“If I knew I wouldn’t tell you,” Anders said with a frown. “And I don’t think Garrett is going to volunteer that information.”

“I would not expect him to,” Fenris said evenly.

They walked on and silence fell between them. Anders couldn’t imagine anything good coming from Lucian knowing where Garrett’s mother was from. Perhaps this could give them a clue to exactly what Lucian wanted with them. It was doubtful however because there’s no way the Headmaster could have known where a new student’s parents were from. Some of the students at the Highever facility didn’t really know who their parents were they were taken so young. Lucian had wanted talented mages and he’d gotten them. So why did he want to know where Garrett’s mother is from?

Trying to figure out Lucian’s motives was ultimately useless. There wasn’t much either of them could do while they were accepting Lucian’s lessons and living in his home in a country neither of them were familiar with. There was something expected of them in return for this hospitality and the coin he’d put forth to begin with. The best they could do was be aware and be cautious.

He did his best to push the issue from the front of his mind. The stranger standing next to Minerva helped. The man was older than him but not near as old as Minerva was. He was distinguished looking in his fine robes and the staff he held looked expensive. His black hair was short but stylish, his face clean shaven and his every movement smacked of arrogance. Anders frowned at his disdainful expression and Garrett’s tense posture. Looking extremely amused Minerva left the man to finish up the lesson and wandered in their direction.

“Where’s Lucian Fenris,” she asked when she stood in front of them.

“Entertaining a guest Mistress,” Fenris said evenly.

“Surely you can do better than that,” Minerva said with a smirk.

“My apologies Mistress,” he replied. “I cannot.”

Minerva rolled her eyes and focused on Anders. “Do you have any idea who this man is Anders?” She motioned to the distinguished stranger behind her.

“No Mistress,” Anders said cautiously.

“Pay attention now,” she said softly with a smirk. “He is influential, talented, and many expect him to be on the Magisterium within the year. He is married. Like most marriages it was arranged by their parents.”

Anders was a little disgusted by that bit of information. He knew it was a common practice and was infinitely glad he wouldn’t be dealing with being paired up with a stranger. Minerva leaned in a little closer and whispered in his ear.

“He’s like you and Garrett though.”

“Mistress…”

She put her finger against his lips and looked directly at Fenris. Minerva spun on her heel and sauntered off towards the entrance at the opposite end of the large practice arena. The stranger fell into step beside her and Anders frowned. He glanced at Fenris and found the elf frowning slightly. Fenris merely shook his head and wouldn’t answer any questions about the odd conversation. It wasn’t until the end of the day that Fenris finally spoke.

Master Lucian had been having sex with the stranger’s wife during their meeting. The man was either unwilling or unable to produce an heir with her. In exchange for something Lucian agreed to impregnate her. Just what Lucian was getting out of the deal was anyone’s guess. Anders was more interested in knowing why Minerva had made it a point to inform them of this deal that had nothing to do with them.

Garrett sat next to him on their bed brows pulled down and frowning with his arms crossed. Fenris sat cross legged on his bed across from them. He watched them but remained quiet. It was almost like trying to guess at Lucian’s plan for them. Anders sighed and leaned back against the headboard of their bed.

“So why does it matter to us?” Anders said through a yawn. “We already know he’s very randy and doesn’t bother to hide it.”

“Playing around with the hired help isn’t really in the same league as purposefully impregnating someone else’s wife,” Garrett said still frowning. “I can’t see any way it would matter to us unless it has something to do with why he bought us in the first place.”

“I would guess she’s trying to teach you something,” Fenris said.

“Or trying to make us trust him less,” said Anders with a shrug. “Not that I’ll ever completely trust someone who paid coin for me.”

“I think maybe she is trying to teach us something,” Garrett said sitting forward. “He gets enough sex from the maid staff. He doesn’t need this woman Fenris saw him with.”

“Of course,” Anders said sitting up as well. “This other man wants it bad enough to pay whatever Lucian’s asking for the service.”

“Fenris, does Minerva know what Lucian wants with us?” Garrett asked.

“It’s very likely she does,” he replied. “They are like oil and water but they aren’t really rivals.”

“So knowing what others are willing to pay for is important for our future task whatever that may be,” Anders said.

“It’s something to keep in mind now,” Garrett said his frown returning.


	7. Chapter 7

In the interest of privacy Garrett and Anders had made their way through the entire estate. They’d found quite a few spots but none where they were truly alone. Servants came and went in the more hidden hallways and there was always the risk of Lucian’s children wandering through nearly anywhere. Minerva’s apprentices had caught them kissing a time or two which had not only been mortifying but extremely aggravating. They never failed to show their disdain before but after it was so much worse.

Bath time and bedtime continued to be the best times to fool around with each other but Garrett was still having trouble dealing with the presence of their shadow when he felt frisky. Under the covers in the dark it was easiest to forget him. In the bath Fenris frequently turned away and Anders was good at making sure he couldn’t see the elf. He was also very good at making Garrett feel aroused enough that it didn’t matter that they had a spectator.

He was getting used to Fenris’ semi-permanent presence anyway. Why the elf had latched onto him even before he’d been ordered to find out which city-state his mother came from was baffling. Deep down he was glad Fenris had chosen him rather than Anders to follow when they weren’t together. Even though they’d been here many months now they were still like a pair of dogs trying to assert dominance, circling and snarling.

It was on the rare days they had to themselves Fenris seemed to burn a hole in the back of his head. On one hand he understood Fenris was just doing what Lucian had ordered him to, stick to them and report on what they’re doing. On the other he really wanted a few hours of privacy so Anders could take his virginity. They could fumble around in the dark of course but Garrett wanted see everything the first time so he might know what to do under the sheets in the dark of night.

Garrett had thought to search the grounds of the estate but Lucian put a stop to that before they’d even gotten started. They were allowed out of the house but any further than twenty yards from the estate guards appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He wasn’t sure if Lucian didn’t want them to run off or was slightly paranoid about them being taken but there were obviously standing orders they weren’t to be on the grounds unescorted. It was highly suspicious and made Garrett trust him a little less.

Anders had been amazingly patient with him. Garrett knew he was eager for that final step and he suspected his lover knew exactly how much he wanted to take that final step. He hadn’t pressed in any way and Garrett was glad even though he was getting desperate enough to try and ignore the elf. Oddly enough it was Minerva’s lesson about people and knowing what they were willing to part with that gave him an idea.

Fenris needed to know where his mother was from. Lucian had ordered him to find out. It was knowledge that Anders didn’t have and he was fairly sure his companion wouldn’t have said even if he did. In the weeks and months that had passed Garrett had watched closely and it didn’t seem Fenris was being punished for his inability to gain this information but Lucian had to be getting impatient. He’d thought long and hard about how this knowledge might be used against him or Maker forbid his family and he kept coming up with nothing.

Since he didn’t want to get the elf in trouble Garrett figured he’d end up telling him eventually. But perhaps it was enough to bargain for a few hours of true privacy. Fenris took orders from Lucian and no one else. Even Minerva’s orders weren’t followed if it conflicted with Lucian’s. There was no hope that he could be convinced to just give them a few hours. He was also unsure if the elf would actually hold up his end of any bargain. When you stripped all the fluff away he was just a slave and if Lucian ordered him to do anything he’d do it without a care for any agreements between them.

If he were going to try this today was a good day for it. There was some sort of holiday going on and they had the entirety of it to do whatever they wanted. Neither of them had bothered with getting dressed. They hadn’t even been to the baths yet but Garrett was fairly certain they would be skipping that part of their morning routine until much later if they did it at all.

The thin sheet barely covered the fact neither of them wore the small clothes they’d fallen asleep in and it didn’t really hide what they were doing at all. As much as he loved Anders’ hands and lips on his body he couldn’t stand knowing that they weren’t alone. Fenris was likely not even watching but Garrett didn’t like him being here. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes a moment. Anders kissed him softly before pushing him to his back and straddling him.

“Are you fine with this?” Anders asked casually looking over his shoulder, the sheet now puddled around his bare ass.

“Were it my choice,” Fenris said quietly. “I would leave and give you the privacy you desire.”

“Just what are your orders,” Anders said. His fingers were still moving restlessly on Garrett’s chest and stomach.

“To watch, protect. To…”

“Spy?” Garrett suggested when he stopped abruptly.

“Earn your trust,” Fenris said through clenched teeth. “And to trust in you.”

“Why would we ever truly trust you,” Anders snorted. He started to turn but Garrett sat up and held his sides to prevent him. “We were paid for by the same man who paid for you. We can’t even wash without you watching us for him.”

“You’ve been tolerable and even kind a few times but the fact is you will do _whatever he tells you to_ ,” Garrett said calmly. “You have to.”

Fenris hunched further over with every word. “I was won in a duel not purchased.”

“That doesn’t change the fact you’re his slave,” Anders snarled. “We can’t afford to trust you.”

“But you can trust each other?” Fenris growled. “You knew nothing of each other the night we left Ferelden.”

Anders drew in an angry breath and Garrett covered his mouth with his fingers and shook his head. Even though he was a couple of years older Anders followed his lead basically all the time. It was something he’d puzzled over many times. Right now it was a blessing. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Garrett wrapped his arms around Anders’ waist and kissed his shoulder.

“Our relationship with each other is none of your business,” Garrett said into the heavy silence. “If you want to earn our trust you can start by leaving us alone for a few hours.”

“I can’t,” he whispered. “You know I can’t.”

“Then let’s make a deal,” Garrett said. Anders’ brow furrowed and he shook his head slightly. Garrett lets his hands slide down to his rear and squeezed his cheeks. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and Anders closed his eyes.

“Terms?” Fenris said after a moment.

“You sit outside the door and leave us be for three hours. Three hours and not a second less. At the end of our time, I’ll tell you where my mother lived before Father fled to Ferelden with her.”

“Interrupt us for any reason and you get nothing,” Anders added evenly.

It took several minutes but finally Fenris said, “Very well.”

Garrett watched him stand, head still turned away from them. He grabbed his large sword and unhurriedly walked to the door. They heard him drop to the floor outside their door. Anders’ arms unfurled and his fingers skated up his chest to Garrett’s cheeks, thumbs running over his cheekbones.

“Are you sure about this?” he murmured.

He wasn’t so sure about giving Fenris the information he wanted but there was nothing he was surer about than wanting Anders inside him and no one watching. Garrett rubbed his ass and rather than a verbal answer he leaned over and latched onto one of Anders’ nipples. After a gasp Garrett was pushed to the bed. It was his turn to gasp as Anders’ picked up where he’d left off earlier.

*

There was no clock in the hallway but Fenris could guess how much time had passed by which servants and slaves came through. He was getting odd looks from them but he kept his eyes low, his sword across his lap and an ear tuned into the soft noises behind the door. Fenris tried not to think of what the punishment might be if he were caught sitting outside the door when he was supposed to be inside keeping track of the mages as his Master had told him to.

It wasn’t just the order to watch them and protect them that had to be done however. He needed to know where Garrett’s mother was from. Master had ordered him and he still hadn’t been able to get that information. So far Master hadn’t punished him for being unable to tell him what he wanted but the longer he couldn’t the more fearful he became of the inevitable punishment.

This was so very risky. To obey one he was disobeying the other. Garrett and Anders knew he was putting himself at risk but he didn’t think they understood just how much trouble he could be in if he were caught. Perhaps they did and were merely testing his loyalty. Either way, despite the risk, he was glad to be out here while they were in there rutting. His former master had not quite beaten that desire out of him before Master Lucian had won him. Both Garrett and Anders were easy on the eyes and together they were a study in contrasts that went straight to his traitorous dick.

If they were fellow slaves he might have thrown an offer their way. His former master would not have tolerated it but Master Lucian didn’t seem to care as long as it didn’t interfere with the tasks they were assigned. Since he wasn’t sure just where they sat in relation to him it was much safer to squash the desire and do his best to make sure they never saw how these activities affected him.

Fenris figured close to two hours had passed when an all too familiar pair of legs stopped in front of him. He set his sword on the floor in front of him and shifted to his knees, his forehead sinking to the floor between Master Lucian’s feet and his arms crossed at the small of his back. His trembling was visible and his voice shook. “Please forgive me Master. It was necessary to leave them.” 

“Why?” Lucian asked mildly.

“They wished for privacy. If they are… not disturbed… Garrett will reveal his mother’s birthplace.”

Master Lucian said nothing as he stepped forward. Fenris was very careful not to move a muscle while fervently hoping he didn’t open the door. How much time passed before Master stepped back and squatted in front of him Fenris wasn’t sure. It was long enough for his knees to start aching a little and his arms to be stiff. He ran his fingers through Fenris’ hair before urging him to sit up.

“They certainly are getting closer,” he said softly. “Is this just teenage curiosity or is there something more than just sex?”

For a moment Fenris was amazed that Lucian didn’t seem to realize Anders was already well acquainted with sex. He kept his expression carefully blank however as he thought back to their interactions. “I believe it is more Master.”

“Excellent,” Lucian murmured. He ran the back of his hand across Fenris’ cheek before lifting his chin. “Are they beginning to trust you?”

“I do not believe so Master.”

His fingers disappeared and Fenris turned his eyes back to the floor.

“Perhaps now they will. Carry on Fenris. I will expect you in the conservatory tomorrow while they’re with Minerva.”

“Yes Master.”

Lucian stood and Fenris watched him stroll away, relieved and confused. 


	8. Chapter 8

The true training arena was a fair distance from the main house. Wild spells from inexperienced mages were always a danger and it was simply prudent to have it separate. Losing your holdings in a fire due to an unfortunately aimed fireball was one of the small things no one wanted on their record. Lucian had built his to resemble the grand colosseum not too far away in Minrathous. Its high walls prevented most spells from escaping and were extremely difficult to burn.

While Minerva was quite adept at force magic it was becoming clear that Garrett would surpass her ability at some point. If he didn’t learn to control the power he put behind the spells Lucian would need a new training arena however. To be fair he was being provoked and had quite a temper. Anders also had quite the temper but it was the slow burning sort that you regretted five years after the initial flare. Garrett was like an inferno that didn’t quench easily.

“Your boys are dangerously close to breaking some rules,” Minerva said quietly from next to him.

“Perhaps your girls should stop tormenting them,” Lucian replied easily without looking from the tableau below them.

All four of them were in the circular arena below them. The two boys and the two girls stood shoulder to shoulder with each other and nose to nose with their counterparts. He could practically see the sparks flying from both duos. Fenris stood against a wall nearby, his gaze intent on the standoff and looking a little twitchy. The elf was in a difficult position as he couldn’t hurt the girls but both were clearly threating his charges and was torn on which order to obey.

Lucian didn’t want Minerva’s apprentices to be injured but he hoped Fenris chose Garrett and Anders over them. Finding him in the hallway the other day had been shocking but was ultimately cause for celebration as much as the rutting going on behind the door he’d been guarding. Danarius’ pet would need to break his conditioning completely if he was to be really useful as something other than a weapon.

It didn’t surprise him that his apprentices were attracted physically but being emotionally invested in the other had been. On the whole it was an unexpected but very welcome development. Their task would be extremely dangerous and having someone they could truly trust and rely on would be a boon. He only needed them to accept Fenris now. That was going to be a challenge. One he didn’t know how he was going to accomplish.

“How’s your research coming?” Minerva asked still intently staring at their apprentices.

“Garrett is the eldest of three,” he said also watching. “His mother was nobility in Kirkwall and it’s the perfect place to start. Their circle is an old slave prison. There is only one sibling remaining there and acquiring the estate will be as easy as flashing coin under his nose.”

“Anders? I should ask if you’ve even found his real name yet.”

“Unfortunately I haven’t.” Lucian glanced at his wife and found her frowning deeply. “The school in Highever tampered with his records.”

Minerva looked over at him, her expression dark. “So they abused him too.”

“That is the only safe assumption.” She sighed heavily and shook her head. He ran the tips of his fingers down her spine and back up. “Think of it as incentive. It seems to me Anders follows where Garrett leads but if we can encourage the connection between them Garrett will do what we want because of everything Anders has suffered.”

“And what about your pretty elf?” she asked after a moment. “How will you fit him in?"

“He needs to learn to think on his own again before he can truly be of use to them.” Lucian held in a sigh of his own and turned towards the stairs that would take him to the arena. “You’ve seen what he can do Min. No man in their right mind would try to harm them openly and face his wrath.”

“If _they_ knew, yes.”

“That’s what fame is for my dear,” Lucian said smirking at his wife. 

*

To watch over, to protect, to learn to trust and be trusted in turn, those were his standing orders where Garrett and Anders were concerned. Fenris also knew those tasks did not negate the rules he’d always had. As his furious mages stood off against Mistress Minerva’s he knew he was dangerously close to breaking one order or another. If this wasn’t such a volatile situation with a direct impact on his instructions Fenris would be cheering for Garrett and Anders.

The girls had been competitive, antagonistic and extremely arrogant since the very beginning. They largely ignored Anders as they didn’t share too many classes. Garrett had endured the bulk of their torment and of their poor attitudes from the very first training session. Being several years younger than they were neither could stand the raw potential Garrett had. It hadn’t taken much to bring him up to their level and soon he would surpass it.

Oddly enough that wasn’t the beginning of this standoff even though it was the start of nearly every heated argument and snide comment they’d aimed at him. They’d finally started paying attention to Anders and realized that not only was he a healer he was also a top notch elemental mage as well. Jealousy had flared brightly in the girls and insults had been slung. Fenris would have bet several sovereigns neither of the girls figured on the strong response they’d gotten from both Garrett and Anders. Now there was pride at stake on the girls end and pure furious annoyance from the boys.

He would have loved to watch Garrett and Anders put them in their place. In his experience pain was an excellent teacher. Master Lucian would definitely frown on that tactic however. He preferred to make his students think rather than focus on corporal punishment. Fenris decided that to avoid a fight it might be prudent to add his weight. Neither Garrett nor Anders knew his markings were lyrium but the girls did. They also knew what he could do and that would surely cool tempers without this escalating into a fight.

Quietly Fenris stepped away from the wall and moved to stand next to Garrett. The tension on his side of the invisible line didn’t change and Garrett and Anders glared but there was a subtle shift on the other side. The girls glanced at each other, suddenly nervous.

“Master Lucian approaches,” Fenris said softly into the tense silence. 

Anders glanced over and worked on clearing the anger from his face. Garrett didn’t seem able dial back his temper and his expression didn’t change. The girls stood up straighter and the haughty expressions that seemed their permanent look returned in seconds.

“Need I remind the four of you of the rules?” Lucian said evenly his hands clasped behind his back.

“No Master,” Garrett and Anders said near simultaneously.

“They shouldn’t be here!” Luna exclaimed angrily. “Why should these filthy southerners learn our superior spells!?!”

Lucian turned to the girls and raised an eyebrow. “Because I believed that they should,” he said coldly. “Their worthiness is not for you to judge. Power and potential are not limited to Tevinter.”

“Jealousy is an ugly thing girls,” Minerva said as she sauntered over to stand next to her husband. “It’s easily manipulated.”

“Focus your minds and energy into learning instead of how to torment those who are younger and better than you are,” Lucian said icily.

Both girls spluttered angrily but neither was quite willing to tell the Master of the house what an idiot they thought him. Lucian smirked and turned away. He strolled unhurriedly to the edge of the arena with Minerva next to him. As he leaned against the wall Lucian swept his arm towards them and said, “You have my blessing boys.”

His words still rang in everyone’s ears when Garrett reacted. Both girls flew backward and landed on their rear ends halfway across the arena. No sooner had they landed than green appeared under them. Anders glyph paralyzed them. Fenris hoped he was included as one of the boys as he flew across the ground now separating them. He drew his blade and stopped at the edge of the glyph and let the tip of his sword hover at Luna’s neck.

Fenris did his best to hold in the panic that rose up inside him. He was to protect them but he was not to harm any member of the household. As before to follow one he might have to break the other. Neither of Minerva’s apprentices were actually hurt but his former Master would have only seen the intent to harm rather than him following his instructions. Master Lucian hadn’t punished him before when he sat outside their room and he fervently hoped he wouldn’t be punished now.

A slow clapping echoed in the arena as Fenris stared down at the terrified girl at the end of his sword. She saw the cold demeanor of the killer he was trained to be. The turmoil he felt was carefully kept inside. Footsteps came closer as the clapping stopped.

“Heel little wolf,” Lucian said evenly as he approached.

Fenris stood up straight and hooked his sword to his back. Outwardly he was the stoic elf nearly everyone here ignored. Inside his mind churned and he struggled to stay upright rather than sink to his knees to beg for mercy. It didn’t help much when he was waved away. The shocked expressions on the faces of his charges as they watched him walk towards him didn’t register in his mind until much later that night.


End file.
